Death Scythe-But It's Better If You Do (ONE SHOT)
by DarkAnchors
Summary: Everyone who's watched/read Soul Eater knows that Death Scythe and Kami got a divorce because he cheated. But what was the real story? Find out. Rated T because of sexual suggestions/mild sexual language.


Authors Note: POV- Spirit Death-Scythe. This is placed in the past, when Maka was younger. I know I'm not great, but hey, I'm really bored. The song is But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._  
_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name._

_As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

I gulped quietly, gazing awkwardly at the neon sign. _Chupa Cabras!_ It shined brightly, pulling me in like a moth to a flame. I quickly downed the rest of my beer ad stepped inside, a quiet hiccup escaping from my lips. Music was thumping loudly, making me cringe as I felt the base creep under my skin. _Funny. Didn't seem this loud outside. _I thought, taking a seat in the front. I'd been there plenty of times, but never on Strip Night Saturdays. Yet again, I _was _drop-dead drunk, so I guess I didn't really think too much about it. Where the bar was now held a small stage, where under-dressed woman danced erotically. Some were even shimmying off the stage to give lap dances to men seated in the audience. Another hiccup left my mouth, attracting unneeded attention from a stripper that was grinding on a fake pole. I may have been drunk, but I didn't want any lap dance. I only wanted a good time, maybe to make it rain, I wasn't sure. I just didn't want a lap dance. I watched as she stepped off the stage in her blue, 2 inch heels and approached me, a smirk on her face.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Her high-pitched voice purred, putting me in her trance.

"Spirit." I replied smugly, a large grin on _my_ flushed face. I could feel a pair of eyes burning through me, but with a pair of huge tits in my face, I guess I didn't notice. The owner sat awfully close, a smirk similar to the strippers plastered on to his chubby face.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_  
_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety._

I chuckled, grabbing the neck of another beer bottle and taking a swig. Before I could even ask her for _her_ name, she grabbed my loose tie and pulled me up seductively, yanking my body to hers. She slowly pulled me to the supply closet in the back, making sure she occasionally rubbed my hand up the fishnet stockings that (barely) covered her legs. After what seemed like hours of her teasing me, she finally opened a narrow door and shoved me inside, already taking the dominant role. She quickly slammed the door shut and pulled a thin chain connected to the ceiling, turning on the flickering light bulb. I stuck the bottle in my mouth, chugging it before smashing it on to the ground, smiling at the noise of the glass shattering. The girl raised an eyebrow and slowly worked her way on to my lap, gyrating her hips around. If she was trying to get me hard, it was working. It was working well.

_But, I'm afraid that I_  
_Well, I may have faked it _  
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place._

My eyes were locked in to hers, her bright red lips curling upwards in a satisfied smile. I listened as the music began to get quiet, and all that was heard was an angry scream. It sounded so familiar, yet my intoxicated brain did its wonders of forgetting whom the voice belonged to. By the time I remembered, the door was burst open. My hazy vision could make out a clock in the background that read 3:47 AM. Weird. I left at 11. It couldn't have been that long. Then something in my head kicked in.

_Kami._

My wife was standing in the doorway, screaming through intense tears. I would've gotten up and tried to explain, but there was one problem.

There was still a hooker on my lap.

Everyone had their eyes on me, sharing the same ashamed and embarrassed look. As you can imagine, I slept on the couch that night. And the next night. And the night after that night.

I still don't remember to this day what Kami was screaming, but all I heard was 'I hate you', 'Maka', and 'divorce'.

Kami was my first true love, my wife, the mother to my precious Maka. And I still feel terrible guilt for the way she found out I had cheated. But while we're being honest here...

_It was still the best lap dance I've ever had._

((Sorry if it upsets you. I tried to get off of a_ too_ serious topic, so I ended with a bit of humor. I didn't do the whole song because the rest of it is just repeats of the last two verses. So, I kept it short, sweet, and simple. Leave feedback, por favor. Thank you!


End file.
